Idina Caliber
Appearance: Idina appears as a young woman with fair complexion, iris colored hair and blood red eyes. Her hair is pulled in a tall side ponytail on the right, which is iron curled. She is tall, slim with some muscles, but not too much. Idina dressed mainly in white and purple, with some black, brown and gold. She wears a white bolero jacket over a black and light purple tank top with indigo stripes, and a brown strap to hold the end of the jacket to her form. The inside of the bolero is light purple, and there are yellow trim on the sides of her jacket. Along her sleeves are two zippers that are often zipped up to her elbows. Idina wears a pair of pants that is similar to her jacket, with a brown belt with several spikes across her waist. The sleeves of the pants are also zipped up like her jacket, revealed a pair of brown tights underneath. She wears high heeled boots with silver cuffs around her ankles and silver tips. Idina wears a purple neck ribbon with a single amethyst at the end, a pair of black gloves with silver crest in the palm and a white wedge cap with gold lining on top. Her clothes are made from insulate material. Personality: At first impression, Idina is a confident and social young woman, with manners befitting of someone from a high class family. She is charming and affectionate - although it can make her a bit flirty and playful from time to time, but at the time rather sassy and pompous. Being from one of the richest families in Atlas, Idina is rather spoiled and not above using her money or influence to get what she wants without thinking of the consequences. She is ignorant when it comes to other people's feeling, doesn't concern herself with advices and suggestions, believing that her opinions is above others. That being said, most people agrees that there is something beyond Idina's flirty and selfish display. They believe that she is more than she let on, from how casual she is to the way Idina is willing to take a backseat when her partner was assigned as the team leader - a position that everyone was sure that she will be handed on a silver plate. There has been plenty of different rumors about the beauty, but all of them has one thing in common: Idina Caliber has a dark, almost sadistic side underneath all that glamour... History: Idina Caliber was born and grew up as the daughter of a wealthy mafia lord and a skilled Huntress. Ever since she was young, she has been living a luxury life surrounded by anything and everything she could possibly asked for. But, despite everything, Idina was willing to throw everything she has away when she met her first love: He was a charming and talented Hunter with only a weapon strapped to his back, and a hundred tales on his trail. To her, he was something wild and free, something she hasn't and could never had, and Idina was head over heels for him. Her parents was strongly object of their relationship, but it all fell into deaf ears when Idina took off with her lovers. They spent quite a few months avoiding her father's search for her, taking odd jobs for the little money they need to live through the day while he taught her to fight. It was a rough time, but she was happy - believing that they will be partner and lover for the rest of her life. Unknowingly to Idina, her lover has been plotting to assassinate her as an attempt to get back at her father As soon as he knew that Idina's parents has given up looking for her, he attempted to kill her in her sleep. She managed to fight back and escaped unscathed, but Idina was no longer the same after that day. By the time she returned home, her parents no longer see the optimist, happy young girl in their daughter. Instead, they saw a hardened - almost vengeful young woman behind her confident smile. She refused tell them what happened that day, only resumed her position as the heiress - continued to train and fight at the same time. Idina applied and was accepted to Beacon Academy when she was 17. It was rumored that she didn't go to Beacon to become a Huntress, but to track and hunt down the one who has stabbed through her heart... Weapon and ability: Weapon: Idina's weapon of choice is a pair of High Voltage High-heels (HVHH) named Guilty Pleasure. They look just like an expensive pair of boots one can only find in the mall with highest price tag, and made from high quality insulating material with the heels crafted from pure silver, with a Dust slot in each heel. When it charges with Electric Dust, it can reach up 5,000V/10mA and can knock the living day lights out of anyone who is kicked by Idina, leaving them paralyzed. She can control the amount of energy unleashing from her heels, and direct it to where she wants it to land in form of whip. Guilty Pleasure can be charged other types of Dust as well. But Idina prefers to use Lightning Dust. In addition, she wears water-proof gloves with silver crest on the palm of her gloves. The crest can also absorb a small amount of lightning from her heels and then can be used to shock her enemies. Ability: She has high pain endurance, able to fight in extended battles. An expert on medium range combat, with her weapons she can unleash lightning and control them in the form of whips at a minimal range of 20 feet around her. She is also good at close combat, having excellent balance and hand/eye coordination. Since Idina is taught to dance when she was young, she applied her dancing skill in battle. Idina also has a knack for cooking and making drinks. Her Aura is a shade of light purple, and her particle is purple smoke. Idina's Semblance is "Nightveil" - She is capable of hiding and travelling between shadows - as long as they are within her sight and are the same size or larger than herself. When in used, Idina's Aura will form a pair of bat wings and devil tail, as well as her sclera turning black. In Battle: Solo: *While on her own, Idina fights as if she is dancing. Her fighting method is a bit different than other kick-base fighters: Instead of doing a solo dance-like set of moves, she grabs onto her enemies, paralyzes them one by one and uses them to support herself and attacks other in a tango-like combo - fully represents the phrase "It takes two to tango". With Team: *Her fighting remains the same when fighting with her teammates - but as her Semblance comes in play, Idina becomes deadlier. She'd lure her enemy into her realm and attack them rapidly - without giving them a chance to react. Relationship: * Idina cares about Crystal a lot, and she won't let anyone hurt her feeling. She acts like a best friend/sister figure around her, and they do everything together. Crystal's gentleness keeps Idina calm whenever she is upset/angry, and she often teases her to see her 'cute' reactions (I.e: Kissing her on the nose/tickles). *She thinks Sirce needs to sociallize more, and will pull absolutely any pranks to get to hear her voice - she has heard Sirce's singing before, and she thinks her voice is amazing. Idina is willing to fix her weapon when she asks. *Tianee is adorable, but since she keeps trying to look mature in everyone's eyes, Idina often takes the opportunity to mess with her. Let's just say that it's very rare for her to not piss Tianee off when she has a conversation with her. Misc: *Idina is a shopaholic and she is in charge of team CIST's clothes. *Idina has a private airjet named "Poison Ivy". Trivia: *Idina Caliber is created on july 28th, 2013. *Idina is alludes to the "succubus" *Idina is alludes to the Princess from "The Frog Prince". *Idina is the Scottish version of "Edina", which means "wealth" or "blessed" which related to the color "yellow" or "gold". Her full name means "Weapons of the Wealth" *Weapon reference sheet is done by Jo Image: Designs: Idina PJ.png|Nightwear Idina Formal Wear.png|Prom dress Idina Alt.png|Alternative Outfit. Codename: Princess Idina Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Senior Idina.png|Codename: Vampire. Done by crazyfoxmimi Illustration: Idina.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Idina Caliber Fullbody.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Idina Card.png|Done by ymira Idina 2.png|Done by ymira Idina BG.png|Done by dontforgetp Idina Night.png|Done by crino-line Idina Alternative.jpeg|Done by alskat Playboy Idina.png Category:Female Category:Team CIST Category:Main Characters